Tino and Sunset Shimmer Chronicles: Legend of the Golden Keyblades
Tino and Sunset Shimmer Chronicles: Legend of the Golden Keyblades is a upcoming epic movie created by Sonic876. Summary Many years after the event of ''G-Merl's Eternal Quest'', The gang are having a greatful summer. Until they heard of the legend of the golden keyblades and its amazing power. Until, Master Xehanort tries to steal the two golden keyblades in order to make the most powerful χ-blade. Will Tino and Sunset Shimmer find the golden keyblades and stop Master Xehanort in time? Plot Prologue: The movie starts with Tino and Sunset Shimmer are watching a beautiful sunset. Meanwhile the Villains are watching them in the sphere. And The Dazzlings now continues to have to make Tino join them. And Master Xehanort plans to find the legendary "Golden Keyblades" in order to create the most powerful χ-blade. The Legend of the Golden Keyblades: Our heroes arrive at Yen Sid's tower and asking Mickey Mouse where he is. They went upstairs to see Yen Sid and tells our heroes the whole story of the Golden Keyblades. Investigating the Heartless with Shapeshifting Powers: ???: Tino's Darkest Dream: The Quest for the Blades begins: The Villains meet with Zemo: At the Villains' lair, a mysterious man manages to bypass security by taking the front door. He introduces himself as Helmut Zemo, and tells them he has a more diobolical plot to destroy the heroes - get them to fight each other. ???: Relaxing in the Hot Tub: Later our heroes decided to take a hot tub. Civil War Part 1, Fall of Heroism: 2 days later, Zemo puts his plan into action and manipulates the Heroes into causing a lot of property damage and getting them to purposefully hurt each other. But after the Fantastic Four arrive, they stop and become horrified about what they have done. The next day, Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross arrives and tells them that because of them, a new registration act has been ordered to be put into effect. The Weekenders don't agree with the Heroes Registration Act, but Thomas, Twilight, and their friends agree to sign as they feel guilty for what they have done. Civil War Part 2, Canterlot Warriors: With the Weekenders disbanded Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team, now renamed the Canterlot Warriors, rise up to take their place, though, both teams get into a skirmish. Civil War Part 3, The Drums of Civil War: With the Weekenders now in prison for not complying with the law, Carver works with Rarity and Human Rarity to break the others out and protect innocent civilians from the mind controlled Fantastic Four while battling their former allies. Civil War Part 4, Heroes Revolution: Now back together, the Weekenders and Canterlot Warriors must work together to stop Ultron's plan to use the mind controlled Fantastic Four from destroying the world. ???: D-Team Captured: The Space Pirates and their Dinosaurs attack our heroes, and they capture the D-Team and their Dinosaurs. ???: ???: ???: ???: Train Chase and Crash: Everyone hops aboard a train and the Villains also gets on another train and goes after the heroes. During there fight they manage to defeat ???: ???: ???: ???: ???: ???: ???: ???: ???: Arceus' Returns: ???: ???: ???: Tino and Sunset Shimmer Discovers the Golden Keyblades: The Villains Attack: Battle for the World: ???: ???: Final Battle for the Golden Keyblades: Master Xehanort's and Ansem's Death: Tino and Sunset Save The World: Ending: Scenes * Prologue (T&SC:LotGK) * The Legend of the Golden Keyblades * Investigating the Heartless with Shapeshifting Powers * ??? * Tino's Darkest Dream * The Quest for the Blades begins * The Villains meet with Zemo * ??? *Relaxing in the Hot Tub *Civil War Part 1, Fall of Heroism *Civil War Part 2, Canterlot Warriors *Civil War Part 3, The Drums of Civil War *Civil War Part 4, Heroes Revolution *??? *D-Team Captured *??? *Rescue the D-Team *??? *??? *??? *??? *Train Chase and Crash *??? *??? *??? *??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * Arceus' Returns * ??? * ??? * ??? * Tino and Sunset Shimmer Discovers the Golden Keyblades * The Villains Attack * Battle for the World * ??? * ??? * Final Battle for the Golden Keyblades * Master Xehanot's and Ansem's Death * Tino and Sunset Save The World * Ending (T&SC:LotGK) Characters Heroes: *Tino Tontini, Lor Mcquarrie, Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Emerl, G-Merl, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese, Big, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Silver, Blaze, SpongeBob, Patrick, The Eds, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Xion, King Mickey, Donald Duck, Goofy, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Version), Splinter (2012 Version), April O Neil (2012 Version), Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 Version), The Mighty Mutanimals (Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler, Rockwell and Pigeon Pete), Mixels, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Nikolai/Thomas, D-Team and their Dinosaurs, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne, Clemont, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Mane 6 (Ponies and Humans), Cutie Mark Crusaders, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance. Guest Stars: * Danny Fenton/Phantom, Danielle Fenton/Phantom, Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay & Ping Pong, Alvin, Simon and Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor Villains: * Master Xehanort, Ansem, The Dazzlings, Attila and Hun, Spectral Space Pirates (Spectre, Sheer, Gavro & Foolscap), King Nixel, Major Nixel, Nixels, The Deadly Six, Natalia, Shredder, Bebop & Rocksteady, Rahzar, Fishface, Dr. Baxter Stockman, Tiger Claw, Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Metal Sonic, Nazo, Seelkadoom the Hedgehog, and Helmut Zemo Trivia * This movie is based off of "Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance," "My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games" and "Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days" * Apocalypse finally returns in Wrath of Apocalypse, where all the Villains swear allegiance to him, and where he makes BlackWarGreymon the new Horseman of Death. * When Zemo splits the heroes down the middle, it is similar to how Ultron split the Avengers down the middle in Avengers Assemble. Soundtrack *Disney's Tarzan 1999 - One Family of the film *Dinosaur Revolution Extended Theme - Actus Dei and Movie Title *Kingdom Hearts II - Friends in my Heart Tino and Sunset Shimmer are watching the Sunset *Kingdom Hearts II - Magical Mystery Sid tells everyone the whole story of the Legendary Golden Keyblades *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *Kingdom Hearts II - Villains of a Sort the villains *Zemo - Captain America Civil War villains finally meet Helmut Zemo *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *The Land Before Time - If We Hold on Together (Children singing) [Ending Credits Gallery T&SC - LotGK Logo.png|T&SC - LotGK Logo Category:Sonic876 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Epic films Category:Adventure Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Movies